Player:Graath
Graath is a young gnoll of 3. He has blondish/brown fur with dark brown spots. He stands 7' in height when not slouching. Wide shoulder trim down to a narrow waist. Graath's legs are thin, but are full of energy. If he doesn't expect trouble, he typically wears a pair of leather pants and his backpack. He has long hair that he keeps brushed back. Graath's body is covered with a surprising number of scars for being only 3 years old. Many seem to be cut marks or arrow wounds that he has received from townsfolk attacking him over the last 2 years. Graath was captured as a pup by humans that killed his pack. The humans were tired of gnoll raiders and hired adventurers to deal with the pack. Graath was brought back as a "pet" and was sold to a childless couple who worked the lumber mills of Genburg. They raised him as their own and he was happy. Graath would go out into the woods near their home and hunt for game for his pack (adoptive parents). But life wasn't to be easy for Graath (real name Garath but he could never pronounce it correctly). His family was killed by The Dark Brotherhood. The Dark Brotherhood framed Graath by making it appear that Graath had killed his family and fled, when in reality he left them when his adoptive parents told him to run. After that, he spent many years living at the edge of civilization. He consorted with thieves and thugs, many times being betrayed by those he called friends after he stole for them. Treated badly, his body is covered with many scars where townsfolk and adventurer alike have tried to kill him but he's gotten away. Graath joined The Bean Squad on 997/11/12 after having been identified as a "ghost" in the manor house. Clack, clack, clack! Relationships with Party Members: Graath �� -> Dracon Dracon was one of the first characters that Graath saw that entered the room he was hiding in. Graath thinks that Dracon is very impulsive and often over excited about things. Graath thinks Dracon should often stop 1 sentence prior to where he ended. He feels a kinship to Dracon because like Dracon, Graath spent time being a rogue. Graath �� -> Fel Graath was initially frightened of Fel, who jumped at him when he was found in the manor house. However, he's come to respect the wolf and has mimicked his grappling skills on foes. Graath ���� -> Flint Flint was the other character that initially found Graath. He seemed nice and Dracon told Graath that he liked guys so he flirted with Flint during the initial exploration of the Sunken Temple. When they got back to the manor house, things happened and Graath offered to be Flint's partner and Flint accepted. Graath's been very happy with this arrangement. Graath ���� -> Han-Tie Graath is unsure about Han-Tie. He seems very powerful and likes to throw these little balls of fire that explode into huge explosions, but he seems impulsive and does what he wants. Graath watched him kill a pirate he had enthralled in the Sunken Temple. The pirate was human, so Graath didn't really care. Graath doesn't want to be fireballed. Graath ���� -> Lilith Graath picked Lilith out as the leader of the party. So much so that he gave her the bed he had made in the manor. Graath typically asks Lilith permission for things before he does them. He asked permission to pair with Flint, for example. Graath ���� -> Matthias Graath thinks Matthias Ranger is a skilled fighter. Much higher level than himself, he asks Matthias for guidance with ranger skills. Graath ������ -> Somerled Graath was very unsure about this human looking child with wings in the party. Graath was more unsure about Somerled because he said he was much older than he looked and he seemed to want to hug Graath all the time. However, as time passed, he found himself liking the gentle spirit that was Somerled. Graath has vowed to kill Branislav for holding him in place and drawing 40 years of life out of Somerled. Category:PC